


strung out

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, fam idek, gyeom is a lil shit, jinyoung is a dumbass, they're both horny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jinyoung and Yugyeom share one braincell and it's horny like both of them.





	strung out

**Author's Note:**

> i love jingyeom and i love lady gaga.

The corridor is dark and he should probably watch his step but the tongue in his mouth has his complete attention.

_blue collar and red-state treasure love junkie on a three-day bender_

The loud bang of the door being kicked open is masked by the loud music blasting upstairs. The frigid air of the room makes him shiver but Jinyoung doesn't care. 

Hands spread against his stomach and move up, possessive and rough. The mouth detaches itself from his to bite at his neck, making Jinyoung moan as teeth break the skin. 

Fingers tighten in the folds of his shirt, ready to pull apart. Jinyoung manages to catch them in time, glaring at their owner. "I'm still on the clock."

_his grip so hard, eyes glare, trouble like a mugshot_

Yugyeom tilts his head to the side glittery eyes and snake smile. "So?" The hands don’t budge.

Jinyoung swallows. His throat is dry. His lips tingle. "I don't have any more left asshole."

Yugyeom’s grip loosens. He steps forward, sliding one leg in between Jinyoung's. Jinyoung keeps his grip on the slender wrists firm. Yugyeom was not to be trusted.

The mesh shirt is molded to Yugyeom like a second skin. The neckline is low enough to expose tantalizing flesh glistening with glitter and sweat. Jinyoung's eyes fall on the delicate collarbones. He attaches his mouth to them like a man starved.

_charged up, ‘cause the man’s on a mission_

Yugyeom groans, the sound echoing in the empty room. Jinyoung sucks. bites. Licks. Repeats. And keeps going until there's lovely red blemishes all over his chest.

Yugyeom shoves his hand down his pants without ceremony. Jinyoung hisses as ice-cold hands curl around his ass. Yugyeom squeezes. Takes Jinyoung's mouth again.

The locker room door doesn't lock. Someone could walk in any second. But Jinyoung can't bring himself to care when Yugyeom’s kissing him and grinding against his dick like that. God, he’s hard. So hard it _hurts_

Who knew, that their bet about who could go longer without sex would result in this situation. Would end in Jinyoung dry-humping Yugyeom at work? He knew he was too old for this dumb shit but Yugyeom always managed to trick him into doing things he shouldn’t. 

The first few days were manageable, but then Yugyeom had started playing dirty. Watching his boyfriend work the pole, sinuous arches, sultry looks and all, night after night, with no outlet had brought him to this state. 

He'd been riding on the edge of horny all week. The number of times he’d pressed his boner against the granite counter-top to keep himself at bay was embarrassing. He’d been nursing a woody right before he snapped and dragged Yugyeom downstairs, having had enough.

Yugyeom, being a little shit even he was getting off with one finger rubbing up and down Jinyoung’s crack, leans down to whisper. “Loser cums first.”

At this rate, Jinyoung would cum in his pants. Yugyeom would never let him live it down. Even in a state of intense horniness, Jinyoung could not let that happen. Would not let that happen. 

With great willpower, Jinyoung pushes Yugyeom away. Before Yugyeom can even ask, he has dropped down to his knees and unbuttoned the leather pants.

“Here?” asks Yugyeom as Jinyoung takes his dick out. “We only have five minutes.”

Jinyoung wraps one hand securely around the base of his dick. Rubs his thumb against the slick, dripping head. “Five minutes is all it’ll take, lover boy.”

“Oh really?”

“You bet,” says Jinyoung. 

_knock me over, here i go, into our love storm_

And swallows him whole in one go.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> y'all have a good day now ;)


End file.
